Cleared History
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 15 | Airdate = March 1, 2017 | Viewers = 2.28 million | Writer = Adam Belanoff | Director = Jennifer Phang | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} When the Major Crimes Division discovers a young one-man-geek-squad in the middle of his Atwater living room with his throat cut, suspicions swirl around his roommate and some unwitting customers, all of whom he was blackmailing. The Victim * Gavin Jacobs, a computer technician. Jacobs worked as a contractor for AKV Security installing home alarms. He stole keys to the houses where he did installations, and later robbed them of their electronics. He also blackmailed his theft victims after finding incriminating or embarrassing material. The Suspects * Jack Cronin ** Teacher ** Victim's roommate ** Found the body after getting home at 7 AM *** Claimed to be painting his new apartment ** Victim blackmailed him for more rent after finding some "wild" photos of him during Burning Man. * Peter Owens ** Lawyer who was burglarized by the victim. *** Filed a police report and contacted the security company. * Krista Watson ** Actress who was burglarized by the victim. *** Did not file a police report or contact the security company. **** Claims that all cops just hit on her. ** Was blackmailed for money by the victim because of pictures of her and her boyfriend. * Molly Barth ** Financial Advisor who was burglarized by the victim. *** Filed a police report and canceled the contract with the security company. * Luke Caruso ** "Conflict Free" Diamond Broker who was burglarized by the victim. *** Eventually turned out that the diamonds were not "conflict free" * Dean Lewis ** Novelist who was a client for AKV Security believed to have been robbed. *** Was robbed but did not admit it at first. *** Blackmailed for money because of child pornography that was on his computer. * Kelly Coyle ** Film Editor who was burglarized by the victim. ** Victim tried to blackmail her but she did not pay. * Olivia and Neil Dewey ** Non-profit consultants who were clients for AKV Security believed to have been robbed. ** Antique collectors Evidence * Murder weapon: a box cutter found at the scene. Closing the Case Guest Cast Recurring * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) * Kathe Mazur (Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs) Locations Episode Notes Buzz *Buzz is revealed to have been writing letters to Bill Jones' son Gabe and his wife. At the end of the episode, he reveals that he has sold his Prius and is now taking a bike to work. Provenza suspects this decision has to do with Bill Jones' family, but Julio keeps him from pressing about it. Rusty and Gus *Rusty reveals to Sharon that after he refused to move in with Gus even after Gus offered to pay for everything, Gus broke up with him, which leaves Rusty heartbroken. *After witnessing the killer talk about his own past as a victim of child molestation, Rusty visits Gus at work and explains how due to spending two years letting other guys pay for everything for him while living on the street, he feels he needs to pay his own way or at least his half to feel right about himself. An understanding Gus gets back together with Rusty and they have a drink to discuss things. Trivia *Julio Sanchez keeps a picture of himself and his former foster son, Mark Jarvis, on his desk. *One of the suspects mentions going to Burning Man. Burning Man was also the name given to serial killer Markos Christakis in "Special Master Part One" and "Special Master Part Two". Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes